


Venomous

by Relxct



Series: Red Thread [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bottom Chris, Chris is a tease, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-RE6, RE5 AU, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Top Wesker, Wesker isn't much better, conflicted Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relxct/pseuds/Relxct
Summary: Wesker lives, is stable, and makes a deal. He will remain in the shadows and not return to his old aspirations but in exchange he wants one thing, Chris. No tricks, no mind games, just 24/7 access to his old nemesis.Chris is understandably untrusting but once he calms down, he starts using his free time in between missions to visit with Wesker in his remote place off the grid. Overtime, their relationship starts rebuilding until it finally boils over.This takes place months into their arrangement.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Red Thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Venomous

The visit had been like many of his others. Seeking to hide from the world for a little while Chris ventured off down a long winding road that snaked through the mountains. The drive was by no means a short one often taking hours to find the turn off that was nearly hidden away from general population. Occasionally he’d find his eyes wander from the road to the watch snuggly fasten to his wrist. On the face there was number counting down and as it got lower a strange feeling would turn his gut making him shift in the seat. It was a familiar emotional cocktail that had only aged with time becoming more complex.

The road narrowed as a gate came into view blocking the way forward. It blended in to the surrounding woods perfectly to appear like it hadn’t been installed less than a couple years ago. Or maybe, it really was an old piece, there really wasn’t a way to know for sure unless he asked the one who ordered it. The vehicle rolled to a stop and the window rolled down letting cold air spill into the cab. With practiced ease Chris extended his arm out to the control panel letting the watch face to be examined by the sensor. He heard a metal latch release and the gate began receding from his view. Access granted.

By the time his arm was back inside and the window was up he was rolling down the road again. When he had set off there had been light in the sky but now as he glanced into the rearview mirror to see the gate shutting behind him, the world was shrouded in darkness.

Soon after the road began to widen as a lone house set into the cliff side came into view. It was an unusual style half molded from the very rock no doubt making it a sturdy construction while the other half was modern. It was more house than Chris could ever see for himself, but he rarely ever seemed stay one place for long anymore. These repeated visits were the closest thing he had to a long-term residence.

He could see lights on inside so he knew the owner was around and likely more than aware of his arrival thanks to the watch on his wrist. Despite not living there the garage opened to welcome him all the same. He parked his vehicle next to an unmarked black pricy set of wheels. He internally questioned how any of this counted as low profile or off the grid as he got out and walked around the building to the stairs leading to the main door.

He had no key but knew instinctively of a small fingerprint reader hidden under a convincing fake rock facing. His thumb touched it and after the scan flashed green the door unlocked. Crossing the threshold always felt like the first time because of the sense he was out of place. The inside was modern with a few older touches that didn’t take away from a certain degree of comfort. Dark stone, maybe marble, floors with some transitions to a dark wood.

Checking the bottom of his shoes before progressing he moved into the house. No one was there to greet him but knew it was only a matter of time before the resident made himself known. He wandered to the kitchen that dripped in money as well. Dark wood cabinets, gray marble tops, and stainless-steel appliances.

He opened the fridge and found it fully stocked like always. His eyes looked over the contents but nothing struck his fancy despite having not eaten in half a day.

“Back again, I see.” Chris froze hearing an all too familiar voice from the other side of the room. Blue eyes looking from around the appliance door he saw the owner of the house.

Albert Wesker, very much not melted down and one of the molten lava. The blond was whole and ever his perfect self. Hair half slicked back, black glasses in place hiding his inhuman eyes. His attire, however, is what drew the brunet’s eye. Black dress pants and, more surprisingly, a navy-blue button up rolled up to the elbows with the top few buttons undone. That really shouldn’t have made him pause like he had but it was so out of the ordinary.

Chris must have been staring for some time because he felt the fridge door being pushed closed and the man was suddenly right next to him with an amused smirk. He shook his head setting away from the appliance and leaning against the island. The pressure of the countertop keeping him grounded.

“Trying to refrigerate the entire house, Chris?” There was a chuckle paired with the words and he could see a single red eye watching him from the corner of his former enemy’s eye.

“Ah, sorry. It’s just… that shirt is… blue.” He realized fast how stupid that sentence was.

Wesker responded instantly, “You don’t say.”

Chris glared on reflex. This was an old pattern of theirs. “You haven’t worn color since 1998. So, excuse me for being distracted by the sudden change.” He snapped back with no real heat. He vaguely recalled mentioning during a previous visit that he missed the blue from the blond’s old S.T.A.R.S. uniform and let it slip that it had looked good on him. Not that black looked bad or anything.

“One could say a similar comment about you and the color green. It’s been your color for as long as I’ve known you but, recently it seems to have disappeared.” Of course, the man was referring to the BSAA Operative’s current look. It was head to toe black. He hadn’t really noticed the change until that moment. Clothing seems like such a small thing to worry about in the grand scheme of things.

“Guess you’re right.” Chris looked away noting how odd this seemed. In the beginning of their arrangement, he’d been tense and untrusting. Yet, now a strange calm had settled between them so much so that one could say it was comfortable. It really seemed wrong, especially after what happened in Africa and the Spencer Estate.

“Hmph.” Just the sound translated to, _of course I am_. “How was your mission?” Wesker asked, moving away to the couch where he sat down standing out against the dark fabric. His left hand resting on his lap while the right was out stretched on the back of the couch, legs crossed.

“It was about as fine as one would expect. Another outbreak, a new strain, and a new shadow group responsible for it all.” Chris sounded bored of it all, because he was. Everything was starting to blend together that he couldn’t tell one from the other.

“Viral or parasitic?” Wesker seemed to have perked up a little at the mentioning of a new strain. Ever since he’d come back from the dead, again, he’d taken a step back as per their agreement. Now, the blond seemed to use his extensive knowledge of the viral underworld to foil the plans of the others who appeared to try and take the place he left vacant. Basically, stroking his ego to prove he was the better villain and scientist.

“Are you even cleared to be handling BSAA information?”

“Yes, now answer the question.” There was a certain degree of annoyance that reminded him of the good old days when Chris would ask a lot of questions. Under a false identity Wesker had become a shadow consultant that helped many organizations fight Bio-Terrorism.

He sighed in the process of removing his watch and leaving it on the counter. “Viral. Though it’s fast acting so it might be a fusion with a parasite. Hold on.” Chris dug around for his phone and flipped through some pictures before tossing it to the other who caught it with one hand easily.

Wesker looked over the images quietly like he was picking through data with a fine-tooth comb. “Interesting. What were the infected like? How did they act?”

Chris moved over to the couch and sat down on the corner cushion. Wesker’s right hand was close enough that it could have reached him without much effort. “They’re getting smarter. More organized. Turn quickly with little to no physical trauma acting as a trigger.” Head resting in his hand he just listened to the sound of his breathing trying to distance himself from the work that followed him. The sound of his phone being placed on a nearby table seemed louder than it should have been.

“I’ll look into it later.” He heard the words and the conversation seemed to die there. Must have become clear the younger man didn’t want to talk about it right now.

“Thanks.” Chris found himself speaking and actually meaning it. There was no doubt the BSAA could handle it in time, but Wesker’s knowledge would help speed up the process. He half wondered how people would react to knowing he was still walking the earth. As it happened, only Chris and a couple of others knew about it. The only reason Chris had told anyone else was in case something happened to him.

They must have stayed like that in the silence for some time. A comfortable air where there had once been hostility and betrayal. Suddenly, Chris felt a hand softly touch on his shoulder. So, light he almost missed it. It echoed down into the chasm of his mind where it found resonance with old half-forgotten memories buried because they reeked of the knowledge the man he used to admire, was a lie.

Still, the hand just traced his shoulder in whispering circles. He found himself straightening to rest his head on the back cushion. Not once did he attempt to pull away from the hand that had caused more harm than good over the last decade, and then some.

“Why do you hate me?” Chris whispered with words almost as faint as that touch on his shoulder. The question was an old one but the previous answers just didn’t add up. He didn’t destroy the mansion. He didn’t take the combat data, in fact, if anything he gave some of the best. Technically, he didn’t kill the Tyrant until Brad “Chicken-Shit” Vickers grew a pair and returned with the rocket launcher. Many of his fellow surviving teammates had been subjected to their former Captain’s treachery that night, yet he was left mostly untouched. “If you hate me, why make this arrangement we have going?” _Why the damn mixed signals._

Wesker was quiet as he listened. Somehow, it felt like he’d heard the stream of thoughts inside the younger man’s head pointing out all the flaws and holes in the blond’s actions. Perhaps it was time for a different approach to their backlog of issues. Time to address their complicated and twisted relationship that focused so hard on the hatred and grudges in order to ignore the rest of the spectrum that made up this mutual obsession. “An eye for an eye, Chris, why are you here? What is compelling you to return to me?” This place, away from the world Chris sought to protect. Away from those who depend on him.

Chris never once paid any attention to the hand creeping up his shoulder. Or the fact the distance between them was closing in more ways than one.

\---

Chris was left in his place on the corner of the couch. His lips still felt warm from the previous make out session. He was frozen and his mind didn’t remember how to process thought for a moment. Had that really happened? Did Albert Wesker, of all the people in the world, really just advance on him sexually? Fortunately, Chris’s deer in headlights impression was enough to stop his one-time enemy from going any further. That was something he would never doubt about his former Captain.

Wesker was many things. Betrayer, murderer, terrorist, monster, and guilty of far more crimes than majority of people could fathom. Yet, he was not a rapist. The act was distasteful and crude even for him. So, when Chris paused and seemed unsure, he stopped. Simple as that.

Wesker had backed off watching him before making a comment about an open invitation should he change his mind. Afterwards, he walked by letting a hand trail over the BSAA operative’s shoulder. The touch seemed to shock him out of his daze. There was no need to turn to see where he went, Chris knew there was only so many places he’d go.

So, Chris was left to the warring emotions inside of him. He shouldn’t be feeling this conflicted over his enemy. Yet, he was. Memories from Africa clashing with memories from STARS. Old shadows of hidden looks and ghost light touches in passing mixed with harsh threats and vicious attacks that left bones bruised and flesh torn. He could not forget all the pain suffering the blond had inflicted upon himself and others. So why, did his skin still quiver with the slightest touch? Was he really that sick in the head? Was this what Wesker had wanted from the start of this arrangement?

Chris should have run in the moment. Push all those unwanted feelings aside and run back to those who viewed him as this hero that never broke under pressure. He’d done it before just to keep himself sane.

_Don’t you ever get tired of putting yourself last?_

He recalled the conversation they had been having. A discussion born from a question, why did Chris come here as often as he had? What was drawing him to return to the place? Their agreement did not cage him in anyway. He was free to carry on with his life as he saw fit so long as he occasionally checked in. If he wanted to move to the other side of the world, he could without resistance. So why come to this place hidden away from the world to be around the man he’d hunted for over a decade?

Chris had dodged the answer for months too proud to admit the truth. Or was it shame? The truth was, comfort was what lured him back. The feeling that all the weight on his shoulders dropped off at the threshold of this god forsaken place.

Out in the world, he was a living legend and had to act according to that ideal. He was Chris Redfield, the soldier that fought for what was right and never backed down. Never broke even when odds were against him and his enemies were better prepared. Even now, when Chris walked the compounds and met with others face-to-face it was in part a façade. It never used to be, but the never-ending war on bio-terrorism had left him tired and questioning if what he was doing even mattered.

He had switched sides of the organization at the higher up’s request. He thought the change would be good for him. A chance to teach the next generation how to handle these dark situations. Yet, it only made the hollow feeling in his chest ache all the more.

He hated all of it.

He hated that he had to look these men and women in the eyes and be this encouraging voice of reason all the time. He hated that everyone came before himself, by his own choice. He’d drop everything for anyone he cared about if they were in need, but at the end of the day he couldn’t bring himself to voice his own pain.

He felt like no one really saw the real him and all his flaws. Even those he’d known for years had become disconnected with his true self, his true mindset. He felt like a shell was around him. A shell that cracked but never shattered but with every crack another piece dug into his skin.

_Don’t you want to simply be?_

Yes.

That was it. The truth he avoided as if dancing on a razor’s edge. Only here, away from the world did the mask drop and the shell crumble to the floor. Only here, was the real him truly seen. His old nemesis, would tolerate no less than the truth. Wesker knew him in a way no other could say. He knew the strength of his back and the iron-willed rebellious nature that found against it all. He also knew the loneliness of the job and what it meant to hide behind a mask in front of people who just didn’t understand.

There was no need for secrets here. No hiding, no reason to resist the wants pushed to the side beyond those walls.

Chris was here because there was no judgement and no holding back. There was no pedestal or golden ideal. No one was depending on him. No one needed to be saved. There was only him and his other half. The reflection in the dark that stared back with the knowledge of those truths he dared not speak in the light.

_What is it you want?_

Chris bit his lip fighting the answer on the tip of his tongue.

_It’s no one’s business what happens here._

Chris’s eyes closed as his head turned to the side. His face seemed to fight what he knew was coming. Brows pulling together and lips pulling back while one side was still caught between his teeth. To anyone who could have seen him it looked like he was in pain and trying to stop himself from shouting.

Suddenly he shot up, eyes still closed, muscles tense with uncertainty. Heart started to race like he’s about to enter combat. His eyes opened and for a moment he was spooked by a reflect of himself in a reflective surface on the other side of the room. He couldn’t help but stare into his own eyes.

They started back at him like a manifestation of all he kept inside. It was like he was staring into the face of his true self. One stained by the darkness in the world. Not corrupt, but tainted.

The look was intense from the mirror’s angle. A dark edge to it he couldn’t recall being able to produce. He was frightening to some degree. Suddenly, the mouth of the reflection started to move. Voicing a final question, he knew what it was before he read it because in that moment the realization formed that his own mouth was moving soundlessly as well.

_What are you denying yourself?_

“Completion.” The word escaped on a whisper. He almost didn’t realize it had come from him. Yet, there it was. The summation of all his internal conflicts. Chris denied himself the chance to feel whole because the cost might harm others around him. He denied himself his simplest desires because… he wasn’t supposed to give in to temptation.

His muscles relaxed and for the first time he looked in the direction Wesker had gone. He knew the blond was waiting in the darkness of the house. Waiting for Chris to surrender to what this place meant. Or, waiting for Chris to run away again to cling to the safety of the world’s view of him. It mattered little in the end. Wesker’s patience wasn’t eternal, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Chris was pulled back here for a chance to breath freely once more.

His fist clenched so tightly he felt the muscles shake and blunt nails cut into the skin of his palm. On reflex he looked down to view his hand and saw the blood slowly beading up in each cut.

_You’ve shed enough blood to more than earn the right to a little self-indulgence._

The whisper from the echoes of his mind playing over the blond’s words struck a nerve. The words clung to his ear like a potent poison. Only this time, they met their mark.

“Fuck,” Chris swore at nothing and no one in particular. He moved slowly around the back of the couch. The house was pretty much dark with only the natural light from the windows illuminating the path. His steps were quiet as if afraid to disturb the other occupant. At the back of the couch, he looked down the way, he could see nothing from this angle but what looked like empty rooms. With one hand he braced the back of the previously mentioned furniture giving it a good squeeze to reassure himself.

Then he leaned down to slide his boots off followed by his socks. Once free the coat came next, gently sliding down his arms and resting it on the back of the couch. He felt exposed in just his pants and the long sleeve sweater that suddenly felt like it hugged his torso too much.

“Pretty sure I’m going to hell in a handbasket for this.” He couldn’t resist knocking himself down as he started towards the direction his ex-Captain vanished. Internally, yelling at himself for what was about to happen but the voices shut up moments later seeing his objective standing in moonlight by one of the large wall size windows in the bedroom. His back was to him but he appeared to be watching mist pouring its way down into the valley before from the other side.

“Wesker.” Chris called out not stopping in his approach. If he did then he could become distracted and lose his nerve. In the time it took the blond to turn in his direction the BSAA operative was right in front of him. Without a moment’s hesitation Chris reacted up to take hold of the older man’s head and pull him down into a harsh kiss.

He could feel the blond tense in what he assumed was surprised. Wesker must have thought Chris was going to strike up another conversation since the man has a habit of talking too much, but not this time. A moment later, he felt an all too familiar smirk pressing against his mouth before everything he was giving was returned in equal measure. It was nothing like the kiss on the couch that had been soft and dare he say gentle. This was a clash of desperation and hunger over a decade in the making.

Chris let his hand slide run through blond locks before resting to hold the back of the tyrant’s neck. He felt a pair of a hands slide into place over his hips and around his back, tugging him closer as Wesker growled low in his throat. Both seemed lose in their battle for dominance until Chris jumped in surprise hearing a sudden door slam shut behind him. His surprise caused him to break away for air and turn to look behind him. He felt teeth nipping along his jawline following the curve up to his ear where a playful tug could be felt on his lobe.

The bedroom door was now shut and more unexpectedly, Chris was suddenly pushed back into it. He pushed himself upwards having slumped down a bit but he soon found himself pressed against the door in all the right ways with a hand on his waist and the other near his head on the door. Those damn sunglasses were still stubbornly in place but he imagines the look of amusement filled desire in them with how they glowed faintly through the lenses.

“Not going to freeze again, are you?” Wesker all but purred in a low husky voice and caused blood to shoot straight to his groin. Not waiting for an answer, the hand on Chris’s waist slid up his chest to take hold of his jaw turning it to one side giving the older man room to give another appreciative purring growl along the skin of his throat. Chris gasped softly as lips trailed kisses along his neck followed by grazing of teeth. “I would hate…” he started, “to stop after getting so… _excited_.”

Chris pulled the man into another deeper kiss and with the man distracted took hold of both arms and flipped their position. So now Wesker was put against the door and Chris held him in place with a forearm across the chest. The moment froze as for second it wasn’t clear what the brunet’s next move would be. With a smooth motion Chris reached towards the blond’s face and slowly removed those trademark glasses, tossing them somewhere off to the side.

Despite the natural light in the room, they stood in one of the darkest corners. Chris watched Wesker’s face now that his inhuman eyes were exposed. He hadn’t been wrong with his earlier thought of those eyes being full of desire. They were, but there was still some mistrust and a shadow of irritation. As abnormal as they were Chris couldn’t deny that they made for quite a sight. Up against the door Wesker’s eyes were glowing, a mark of excitement maybe?

Then feeling the man’s growing need for something to happen, Chris turned his attention to the door. With his free hand he groped around the dark, bumping Wesker’s side occasionally, Chris didn’t hide his look of success when he found what he was looking for. With a quick flick of his wrist the door’s lock clicked into place loud enough in an otherwise silent room.

He let the gesture hang in the air before smirking and stepping back from the blond completely into the light of the room. “Not this time. I’m done hiding behind a false perception. No more running from this or you.” Each word rolled off his tongue with an easy of confidence and with that he curled his fingers in invitation to the other who looked pleased from his spot against the door.

\---

Chris knew what he must look like. Standing there in the light of the moon with his hand out stretched beckoning the other. He was baiting the monster that lurked in the hearts of many, including himself. He heard a chuckle come from the shadows and could see those bright eyes close with a gentle head shake. “Took long enough.” The BSAA operative couldn’t tell if that was threatening but there was definitely intent behind those words.

He was about to respond with some kind of jab to get things rolling again. Perhaps, a declaration of finding someone else to scratch the itch they had started if the other didn’t get his ass in gear. However, it was as though Wesker could hear his internal thought process as there was a deep growl followed by exiting of the shadows.

God, Chris hated himself for being attracted to this man. Yet, it was so difficult not to be when faced with sights like what was before him. Wesker, standing ever perfect in the moonlight as if he was the combined work of it and the shadows made flesh. Perfectly tailored dark dress pants paired with the deep blue button up rolled up the elbows. No doubt both were some fine material that never graced his own closed. The kicker was the top of the shirt had the first three buttons undone.

Chris was certain they hadn’t been before. He was also sure that the man’s hair had been perfectly in place previously. Now, it was coming lose in a way that made the messy look sexy beyond reason. Damn, he wished there was a camera on hand to preserve the moment put his memory would have to do.

He was about to bite back a groan but his hand was suddenly grabbed and roughly yanked sending him crashing into the blond. The move made him bite his tongue by mistake. He let out a pained noise as there was no doubt the taste of blood on his lips. The sight and smell must have excited his partner because soon he found himself caught up in another deep kiss. A tongue not his own traced his lips looking to gather up all the blood droplets it could find. Head tilting to one side a moan escaped from his throat only to be devoured by the older man who took control with ease.

Roaming hands slid along Chris’s back feeling the lines of muscle and following the ladder of his spine down to his waist. One hand slipped under his waist band to start pulling at his sweater. It inched the fabric out of his pants allowing exploration of the toned skin underneath. The other hand reached lower to grasp a generous handful of back side using it to push their pelvises together earning a collective grown from both with the arousals made contact.

Not to be outdone Chris pulled back from their feverish kissing to bite down on Wesker’s bottom lip playfully. His own hands worked on the buttons of the blond’s shirt in between shutters that ran the line of his body between the hand groping his ass and the lazy rocking they were doing against each other. They were eager to feel one another, yet both didn’t want it to be over too soon.

Leaning his head down, Chris sucked on the other’s collar bone. Once each button was undone, he let his hand wander the left side of Wesker’s chest. It was hard to believe that at one point in time he’d stabbed this man in the heart to save the world. Yet the flesh was whole and undamaged minus faint scarring where the Uroboros virus had taken root. A hand combed through his hair encouraging him to let his mouth wander up over the column of the blond’s throat where he bit not too gently earning a growl again and a short tug on his hair.

\---

Whatever Chris had planned next was cut short by the sensation of falling. It wasn’t until he landed haphazardly on the bed did, he realize what happened. His partner, or was it lover by this point, had gotten impatient again and shoved him hard enough to send him crashing onto his back on the bed. He hadn’t even felt his feet leave the ground. The sudden change much have left an obvious look of confusion on his face as he heard the other laugh again. For a moment he wondered if he’d done something wrong but was given a look that quickly chased that thought away.

Wesker advanced on him like a predator having cornered prey. Chris on instinct pushed himself up on the bed putting himself just out of reach of anyone not looking to get on the bed as well. He continued moving until his back hit the headboard. Wesker just raised an eyebrow in response with another chuckle that promised about as much as the desire in his eyes did. The man circled around to a nightstand where he pulled out a small bottle and tossed it on the bed before returning to the foot of it.

With a quick motion he hopped up on all fours and started crawling towards his prey. When he got close, he was pushed back by one of Chris’s legs. Batting it aside he advanced again but was met with the other leg holding him back. Chris just smirked at him from his place, ever the rebel. This time Wesker sat up and grabbed both of Chris’s legs and pulled him down the bed to meet half away. This earned a surprised yelp but to the blond’s satisfaction.

“Enough games, Chris.” He warned with a hiss, shooting him a look before settling between his legs and starting to undo the sharp shooter’s belt. Chris lifted his hips up to help the other remove the offending strap and was rewarded with Wesker’s hand sliding under his shirt to feeling the decade worth of well-toned muscles that made up his abdomen. The tyrant couldn’t help feeling a swell of pride knowing this muscle existed because of himself and Chris’s desire to able to stand on as equal a footing as possible in a fight. He remembered the body his ex-subordinate had in Raccoon City well enough from hours of training at the RPD. Knowing that he shaped the body now beneath him that reacted so sweetly to his touch was… intoxicating.

Belt finally tugged free it too was tossed into the void of the room. Chris let his hips rest on the mattress his arms were on either side of his head bent at the elbow with his hands just hanging in the air. He was curious to see what his ex-Captain would do next. He wasn’t disappointed.

A second hand joined the first under Chris’s shirt and he wiggled out a gasp as Wesker’s hands were a bit cooler than his own skin. They traveled along his ribs tracing every line of muscle definition. Took little time before they came to his pecs. Without warning the hands withdrew and his shirt was pushed up with one hand while the other rested on a bicep as if holding him down in place.

Eyeing the sight of the younger man’s chest moving with each heavy breath caused a predatory response. He locked eyes with Chris ensuring the man watched as he licked his lips softly with a pleased purr. He kept up the stare as he lowered himself down and licked from navel to sternum. Chris arched his back up in response and the blond took that as an offer to enclose a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it before alternating between that and swipes of his tongue to tease the bud as hard as it could possibly get.

Chris started wiggling under him. Seeking any contact, he could by lifting and pushing his body against his tormenter. At one point the brunet hooked his legs around the tyrant to pull him closer and this earned a bite for being impatient to the abused nipple. Chris’s needy groan of pleasure and pain was nearly enough to undo him right there but there was still much to do because he’d allow this to end. Releasing the bud, he moved to the neglected one earning another low whine from the man beneath him. This was short lived by a harsh tug at his hair. Wesker growled venomously but still allowed himself to be pulled into a greedy kiss. Their tongues and teeth clashed in a brutal display of lust and desire. Wesker luring Chris’s tongue in to receive a bite in retaliation for the hair pulling. As if to say, he was the one to ultimately decided what happened here and when. Naturally, not to be bossed around, Chris bit back and unlocked his legs to use the opening in his lover’s guard to flip them over.

Adjusting to the new position the BSAA Operative had his knees straddling the blond’s waist and ankles over man’s knees to prevent easy bending. Wesker was certainly a sight to behold, on his back with shirt open to his waist. Hair loose against the mattress and eyes still burning darkly with this game they were playing. If he was bothered by the suddenly loss of control, he didn’t show it. Only a smirk played on his lips with a small drop of blood running down the side from the bite. Almost hard to believe this man was a terrorist.

“God…” Chris breathed out, “the things you do to me.” It was a whisper so quiet he didn’t realize it was spoken out loud.

He felt hands slide up his knees and squeeze his thighs as thumbs rubbed circles along the inside so very close to the bulge making those jeans feel suffocating.

“Correction,” Wesker’s voice was just as quiet but the tone dripping off each word was unlike anything Chris had heard before. “The things, _I’m going to do to you_.”

To emphasize his point the hands on Chris’s thighs moved up to his hips and pulled down pressing his ass against the clear as day erection grinding upwards into him. He braced himself by holding onto the other’s arms as he let out a shaky moan enjoying the feeling of his old enemy dry humping him.

“Oh yeah?” Chris breathed, watching the tyrant’s eyes go half lidded for a moment. “And which of those things am I currently feeling on my ass right now?” He started rocking his hips in a circular motion as he leaned back a little trusting the hands on his hips to support him. His eyes closed with a groan enjoying the feeling. It was nice to feel wanted after so long on the hard road his life had taken.

“Your imminent future.” The words were followed by the ease of pressure at his groin as the button to his jeans were popped open. Those sneaky hands had moved without Chris noticing, too lost in the pleasant feeling of fabric rubbing on fabric. Absently, he wondered if Wesker’s dress pants were going to be damaged from this. Not that it mattered, part of him wanted to be the reason those pants got ruined.

Chris smiled like the rebellious hot head he was known to be. Ever daring fate to throw a punch at him no matter the cost. “Ohhh,” he moaned, “threatening me with a good time. That’s a nice change of pace.” Deciding this fun little distraction had gone on long enough Chris pulled at his shirt and yanked it up over his head. Tossing it off into the darkness he rolled his hips again letting the moonlight show how his muscles moved easily like some erotic dream. He felt like a stripper giving a lap dance and his payment wasn’t a dollar bill but the opening of his zipper and a hand sliding under the folds to palm his arousal with expert precision. There was no denying the hand squeezing in pulses knew very well the ways around a throbbing cock and this made his pleasure intensify.

Lust running high Chris bent forward mimicking Wesker’s earlier display of a predator as his hands pushed the button up open wider and his mouth descended to lay claim to the pale flesh. Teeth and tongue conquering every inch within reach from top to bottom and back again. Body worship fitted the god Wesker once claimed to be and whom better to bestow it then his most prominent naysayer. An atheist in mind but not in body. The most enticing of offerings, something to be truly _savored_.

Chris traced designs along the blond’s chest as he moved up to kiss the scars on the left side of his chest. Faint as they were, he knew all too well their presence. Flicking his tongue over a nipple he followed the lines to the column of Wesker’s throat and worked it over as well. His arm maneuvered up above the older man’s head to stroke his scalp encouraging him to tilt back and expose his neck. There was a rumble in Wesker’s throat as he did as directed and Chris attacked without hesitation. Sucking bruises into the skin even though he knew none of these marks would see the dawn unlike his own which were destined to linger for days to come. Seeing no reason not to in his desire driven state he found a good spot that would have been too high for a collar to hide and bit down hard.

His lover growled out a groan at the gull Chris had to claim him so boldly. Arms snaked their way around the human holding tightly against the dull pain at his neck. Rogue hand wandered up to the back of the younger man’s neck guiding it to the side opposite the one currently being bitten.

Two could play at this game.

With only a deep growling hiss at warning Wesker bit Chris at the junction between neck and shoulder. He was not gentle about it as his teeth were driven into the soft flesh. The only courtesy showed was that he had no intention to rip and make Chris bleed out. No, in his mind this was retribution not only for the bite he had received but for the decade of problems between them. A lasting mark his lover would see every time he looked in the mirror. A physical brand to match what was already certain. Chris Redfield, belonged to him. Friend, enemy, rival, lover, it didn’t matter. Every fiber in this man, this rebellious human, was his for the taking and no other would ever come close to being as deeply ingrained as he was. From their first meeting until their last, always intertwined. And should this mark fade from view, he’d simply have to renew it again and again until the flesh learned to accept this simple truth.

Chris had let go on contact with a pained cry. For a moment he tried to pull away but the arms held him firmly in place. Partly to keep Chris from accidentally causing more damage and also because Wesker refused to let go. However, he did take the moment to turn them over once more so the brunet was on his back breathing heavily and whining in pain. It appeared the bite had been enough to make the younger man forget all about their previous activities though it didn’t matter. There was time to rekindle the desire that burned as brightly, and deeply, as his own. Just had to make it up to him a little, that’s all.

Wesker switched up his hold so his left arm was under Chris’s head allowing him to use the inside of the elbow as a pillow while the right trailed down his chest smearing what little blood was leaking down. The brunet whispered less than happy, “Asshole.” To which Wesker pulled back from the angry mark revealing those same amused growing red eyes and blood down his chin like a mainstream vampire. He took no offense to the insult and noted the red smear on Chris’s own lips. Apparently, he’d done more damage than originally thought and it made Wesker proud.

“Hush,” he breathed licking the blood from Chris’s mouth before sealing their lips together once more. It added new intensity to the passion to having each other’s blood on their tongues and exchange it. The blond could feel one of his lover’s arms under him clutching the back of his shirt. “Just relax and feel.” The words were pressed to his lips tenderly. Trailing kissed followed the young man’s jaw line down to his neck. He could feel the tension rise as he approached the wound and he nuzzled fondly to reassure wordlessly that the pain was over. He licked the weeping wound clean and started the journey down slowly removing himself as the brunet’s headrest.

He started to kiss and suck down the toned muscle of Chris’s chest. He ran his lips through the little bit of blood not yet smeared and used it to mark his way down finding the look irresistible. Bloody kiss marks getting lower and lower still. He loved how they looked on that tanned skin. Body worship in the most primal of ways. If Chris had been an atheist offered up to a god than this was the god marking him as a beloved chosen one. Afterall, it was the denier that gave this life meaning. The eternal goal to break him and bond with him all at once. Only this one man had the courage to stand against him even when his heart had already been taken. Such was the strength of his character, something this dark deity craved to make his own.

It wasn’t long before Wesker came to the waist and he sat up patting the younger man’s hips to signal he wanted the pelvis raised up. Once up, he hooked his fingers under the waistband and unceremoniously pulled both pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. These too were cast aside to be forgotten as the tyrant licked his lips at the sight before him. Fully exposed and utterly magnificent was how he’d describe the image that would stay with him forever.

Positioning himself between the BSAA operative’s legs he locked red eyes on blue with such an intensity. They both knew what was steadily getting closer. The moment all this had been building up to and the last threshold they have yet to cross in their ever-evolving roller coaster of a relationship.

Taking a moment to even the playing field a little he pulled his shirt from his pants and slowly took it off never letting go of the other’s gaze. He could see Chris’s breathing picking up at the short-lived strip tease. Yet, that wasn’t the only thing at play inside the younger man’s mind. No, he was having a flashback of the last time he’d witness Wesker topless only it wasn’t a pleasant memory. In the middle of an active volcano standing on top of ruined stealth bomber with the blackest rage he’d ever seen. He wasn’t sure why the memory had surfaced so suddenly but he almost could smell the sulfur and feel the heat.

The memory broke away with a firm inviting kiss pressed to his lips. Froze open lost in thought they were defenseless from the sudden invasion of a warm probing tongue. Blood leaving a faint metallic aftertaste as they parted. The same eyes from the memory stared him down but these were not filled with a desperate madness nor violent hatred. Just a hungry desire for him and what new heights of pleasure they were about to achieve together. He didn’t notice the blond reaching for the bottle casually tossed on the bed early. He forgot about it completely until he saw his old enemy return between his legs and pop the cap.

Looking behind himself he reached up to grab a couple pillows so to prop himself up a little. He got comfortable laying on his back as he watched the blond coating his fingers with a gel substance. Chris was silently appreciative that he appeared to be taking a moment to warm it up with heat of his hands. Though there was some confusion on his face when he saw Wesker lowering back down. He’d thought this was going to the main event, but evidently not.

Chris sucked in a sharp breath feeling a coated finger trace his rectum making sure to be thorough in the preparations. All too soon he felt a pressure as he was penetrated slowly. A hiss escaped him from the discomfort but his partner appeared to have a quick solution for that. Another hand taking hold of his neglected erection and stroking it. Thumb teasing the slit every time it returned stroking from base to tip. The brunet heavily exhaled doing his best to relax as much as possible as the finger pressed in further, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept with anyone. Work kept him busy to the point he was lucky to rub one out in the shower occasionally.

Wesker made a humming noise when his lone finger vanished all the way to the knuckle. His lover was quite tight indeed no doubt from being too busy saving the world and forgoing his own enjoyment of the little things. Truly, he couldn’t say his own work habits had left him too much better. Yet, wasn’t that what this all was about? Self-indulgence, consequences be damned.

Withdrawing the finger almost all the way it was soon pushing back in and repeating at a slow pace. Once the entry seemed easy enough the joints started bending looking for something deep inside. Chris had let his head fall back onto the pillow willing himself to just breath and relax. The dual sensation of a finger playing with his ass and hand on his aching cock made the relax part tricky. Every now and then he’d feel a muscle in his thigh twitch almost instinctively trying to close and move away from the invader. Not intentional, naturally, as the whole point of this was to be invaded in the most erotic of ways.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. That breath was suddenly followed up by a sharp gasp as electricity shot through his body. The timing was perfect on his former enemy’s part. Chris looked down as another shock ran the line from pelvis to crown sending him back against the pillow. Evidently, Wesker had finally found what he’d been search for and was making sport of abusing his prostate. Yet, the surprises didn’t stop there.

A damp heat enveloped the head of his shaft. The feeling vanished only to be replaced by a wicked tongue teasing every inch along the length before returning to the tip to suck and torment the poor man. Chris’s breathing grew heavy caught between the suction on his cock and the fingers beginning to multiply in his hole. Forgetting the earlier direction to relax completely his legs tensed pushing his hips off the bed. Teeth grazed the sensitive flesh though he wasn’t sure if that was a warning or just a slip in having to adjust the angle. All he knew was that with his hips raised the fingers were given more space to work their magic. Soon a second and third were added working the channel open with twisting and scissoring motions.

Wesker growled around the near painfully hard cock. He didn’t want this to be what made the younger man find his release. No, this was meant only as a distraction while he worked the true goal open. Still, it was quite the thing to behold as such a strong man quickly lost himself in the heat of raw desire thanks to just a few fingers and little bit of suction. So, sexually charged his Chris was. It was almost a shame for this to have been left untouched for so long. Yet, he’d have it no other way as the thought of anyone else even trying to pull these reactions out of his lover infuriated him to no end.

A deep moan spilled from Chris’s mouth and rolled down his chest to the other’s ears. That was blond’s cue to pull his mouth off the cock tip with an audible pop. He gave one last lick from balls to tip before pulling his hand free of the younger man’s passage and moved to sit up on his knees. His lover’s eyes were blue but looked oh so black in the low light and clouded with lust. They fixed him with such an intense smoldering glare.

Through panting breath, he hissed, “Pants. Off… _Now_.”

Wesker couldn’t help but chuckle at the audacity the brunet had to think he could give orders when looking as he did. Naked, aroused, and practically begging to be pinned down and fucked to his core. “Oh so fierce, even n-“

“Will you shut up?” Chris pushed himself up with his arms behind him acting like supports. Lips pulled back into a half snarl as he bit back the groan at his own words, “Those pants must be agonizingly tight, right?” His expression softened back into its lustier desire ridden state. Coercion through verbal seduction, not bad at all. “Come on, you’ve been biding your time long enough. Take them off and do what it is you’ve been aching to do.”

Wesker leaned his head down to be but a whisper away from the other’s lips. So, close they shared the same breath. “And what, is it that I want to do? Hmmm? Tell me, dear heart.”

Chris felt a sudden shudder down his back. The weight on the bed was shifting as hands ran up his legs and rested on his knees. He swallowed not knowing what exactly to say. He knew well and good what the blond had his sights set on but wasn’t sure how best to state it. Heaven forbid he accidently gave the man ideas. Then again, would that really be so bad?

“To take utterly and completely.” He could feel the hands on his knees slide upwards to his hips, but his lover did nothing else. Just kept up the intense stare that seemed to read easily as, _go on_. “You want… ah, hell, you want to fuck me. Not make love, but full on down and dirty primal fucking. That sound about right?” He asked losing that brief moment of shyness. He was naked on a bed in the middle of nowhere about to get plowed by his former enemy. Shyness heard last call and left hours ago.

“Close.” Wesker purred still so very close. Their lips would brush when speaking but the gap was not closed. It was like a game of chicken to see who would break first. The hands resting on Chris’s hips moved up his chest to the shoulders. “To fill you completely. To take everything you had and return it tenfold.” The hands on his shoulders applied pressure pushing him back down onto the mattress. He looked up at those glowing eyes as they seemed to get darker and darker with every statement. “I’m going to make you come completely undone. Take all those defenses you have put together over the years and shatter them utterly and completely. You’ll be a writhing mass of lust and desire and you will beg me not to stop. And no one will ever know about the erotic little tease you become, and do you know why? Simply because, _you are mine._ You’ve been mine from the moment you walked into the interview room years ago. You’ve consumed so many of my thoughts it’s disturbing. All that is left for me to do is to claim what is mine.”

Chris felt a shiver run down his spine at the other’s words. They were not what he’d been expecting at all. The bed shifted as the blond lowered himself down to steal a deeply passionate kiss from the stunned younger man. Not a moment later Wesker was getting pushed back with hands on his chest. Chris just shot him a look, unfazed by the previous statement because he knew it was all true.

“You get nothing else until those pants come off.” The BSAA Operative spoke in a firm tone like he was talking to one of his own men. Frankly, it made Wesker smile to have someone around with the nerve to boss him around.

There was a laugh escaping the blond. Not the trademark amused chuckle, but a real laugh dripping in dark delight. “As you wish, _dear heart_.”

Wesker pulled himself back in a smooth motion all the way off the foot of the bed. He still looked amused as he gave a quick stretch letting some of his joints crack. Then locking eyes with Chris his hands teasingly slow traced down his chest to the waist of his pants. The button popped open with a flick of the wrist and the zipper fell without much of a sound.

Chris started to move with the sudden urge to get closer but was stopped by the blond wagging a finger at him. With a huff the brunet returned to his place before his ex-Captain hooked his thumbs under the fabric and pushed it all down letting everything pool to the floor. Needless to say, Chris liked what he saw. It wasn’t like he’d never seen the blond in a state of undress before. They did have locker rooms back in S.T.A.R.S. but this was different.

“Like what you see, Chris?” Wesker asked smirking knowing exactly how enticing his body looked and the effect it was likely having on younger man.

“Would like it better if it was over here.” Chris replied without missing a beat to formulate a sentence. His eyes traveled to the man’s hips and was sure his chest tightened up.

“I completely agree.” The blond didn’t waste another second as he crawled back up the bed and settled back between the brunet’s legs. He got comfortable and lifted Chris’s legs to pull him a little closer.

He wasn’t sure why his heart picked now of all times to start hammering in his chest. Anticipation was starting to kill him on the inside. Chris hated jumping from one emotion to another and another so often over the course of one single encounter. It made him feel like a teenager again all unsure in their blushing virgin mind and body. Both of them were long past and beyond that phase in their sexual histories. Of that he was positive.

A hand ghosted up his body and he almost missed the soft touch in his lost in thought mind. Yet, the hand wouldn’t be ignored as his cupped his jaw and traced his mouth slowly. The fingers traced the line of his lips and applied just enough pressure to make it clear what was being asked for wordlessly. Understanding the message, the lips pulled open enough to allow the fingers to slip inside to explore the warm and wet cavern. They traced his teeth and pet his tongue urging it to join the activity. So it did, Chris closed his mouth around the invaders using his teeth to teasingly hold them in place while his tongue traced them every way it could. It licked the sides and tips and it nudged the appendages apart to licks the down in between them.

When he heard a hum of approval, he let the digits go and they made a show of running down his chin leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. The brunet watched as the hand returned to its owner and took hold of the recently uncovered erection that until this point had been neglected. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to the eyes on him as he watched fascinated at the saliva coated fingers started to pump slowly spreading the fluid around to make the next step easier.

Wesker’s muscles flexed under the touch and even his calm features seemed to experience micro twitches around his eyes and mouth showing he not only felt the sensation but was responding to it. The whole show made his lover incredibly jealous of those fingers and he wished that it was his tongue causing those changes. The thought must have been stronger than originally believed as Chris’s tongue licked his lips like a person would eyeing a delicious meal.

The ex-Captain used his other hand to pop open the bottle from before and poured a good amount onto his stroking hand. He worked the lube and saliva together until he was more than ready. When the hand left the cock, it detoured down to the hole he’d worked over as thoroughly as he could to give it one last coating before making final adjustments.

Chris found one of his legs picked up and thrown over the other’s shoulder while the other was held off to the side. Breathing stuttered at the feeling of the slick hard on pressing again his entrance. It traced the hole and pushed slowly in. It was by no means comfortable for the brunet who pressed his head into the pillow with a grunt of discomfort. The fingers had been nothing by comparison because this burned though he knew it would have been much worse without the prep.

He felt a kiss pressed into his thigh and looked down to see his partner giving him a half-lidded look as he licked the skin seductively. He whispered hotly against the leg and air would be felt with every word, “Breath. Open up for me.” God those words were enough to make his own cock ache in need despite the feeling at his backside.

Chris did his best to calm himself with steady breathing. He had felt the head of the cock push by the ring of muscle causing him such discomfort. To the credit of his lover, he was quite patient in taking things slow. It was surprising really. From how hard the penis felt he half expected to be impaled quickly and painfully. Yet the pattern of progress and waiting continued. Wesker would push until Chris looked like he was unable to deal with the pain and stop coaxing him to relax and stroking his flagging erection to offset the discomfort.

Seemed to take forever before Chris felt his lover completely inside of him. They stayed like that until his breathing returned to somewhat normal. Then with a nod he gave the signal to start again. It still ached but there was no getting around it for now.

Wesker had to close his eyes when he pushed in to just keep control over himself. Some dark part of himself just wanted to throw caution to the wind and give his lover no buffer period to adjust. He wanted to just seek his own pleasure but that wouldn’t guarantee his former enemy’s return to him after this night. It would be beneficial, mutually so, to exercise restraint in this moment. That stop him from being terribly tempted with how the tight passage squeezed around him trying to expel him. He knew it would only a matter of time before the flesh welcomed him eagerly.

The blond’s hips moved backwards nearly pulling out completely before pushing forward following Chris’s go ahead. He was answered with a gasp but when there was no physically sign he should stop the action was repeated. He rolled his hips searching for the right angle. It took only a few tries before a shudder ran down his spine hearing a sudden cry of surprise escape Chris’s mouth. The sound dragged out into a moan and this encouraged him to hit the spot again.

The BSAA Operative bit back another moan as the spot was abused. It made such heat run through his body with sparks of electricity making his vision see spots. Soon all thoughts to discomfort were gone and his lover’s pace picked up intensity. It was so obscene in the dark bedroom where the only sounds were heavy breathing, grunts and moans twisting into a siren song of ecstasy, and the unmistakable rhythm of flesh smacking flesh.

More than once Chris was vaguely aware of verbal nonsense spewing from his mouth in his pleasure fueled haze. Lustful praises showered upon his lover’s performance and the cries to the god he didn’t believe in. He pulled his leg off the blond’s shoulder and tried his best to push his hips off the bed to meet the action halfway. His arms laid flat under him to brace the mattress. Firm hands grabbed his waist seeming to get the idea of what he wanted to do.

At first it was just Chris meeting the thrusts eagerly with gasps of success when he hit the mark. His lover kept the pace steady and each thrust was deep stroking as much possible. The position was hard on his arms and the legs were aching with the sensation where the muscles seemed to threaten to cramp up, but he didn’t care. He wanted this more than anything and would work for it if need be. A thin layer of sweat on both their bodies was proof this was a mutual understanding.

Chris could feel his limit fast approaching. From how his balls started to tighten and his cock ached, he knew that an orgasm was going to hit very soon. Especially, from the pounding his old enemy was delivering to his prostate. Even when he deliberately missed it didn’t matter. His body was singing from the pleasure flooding his system. Still, he wanted to put on a good show for his ex-Captain. He batted his pretty blue eyes at the man and in the most suggestive tone he could muster he whispered, “Let me, please?” There was context given as he started to roll his hips against the other. It was the same as his earlier action that made him feel like a stripper.

His lover paused against him allowing Chris to take control and fuck himself on the man’s cock. He ground himself against it an almost hypnotic display of muscles moving in the low light casting shadows along his curves that danced with his movements. Shivers of pleasure spread through his veins and on cue the source of his excitement started to move again. Perfectly in time with the way his hips rolls. Then all the colors in his vision bled to grey and his orgasm hit hard with a deep groan. His hole clamped down on Wesker’s cock tightly causing a deep growl to roll over his tongue. His pace never faltered, however, as he continued to thrust into the convulsing body before him prolonging the duration of Chris’s release. Even as the limbs began to shake unable to sustain the position they were in. The only thing keeping him in position was those powerful hands.

“Oh god…” Chris’s breath was shaky as he breathed out feeling wetness on his abdomen from where he no doubt at spilled on himself. He felt drained as he fell back onto the bed once his waist was released. His chest moved with hurried breath like a man running for an extended period of time.

“Mmm…” He felt a cloth rub over his stomach in a quick swipe before the erection, still very hard he noted, buried inside him pulled free. Even through the aftershocks of his release he groaned at the loss of being filled. Chris felt the bed shift and saw Wesker leaning over him looking for something. Twisting his neck, he saw the tyrant feeling the pillows looking for a particular one. Once he seemed satisfied, it was pulled down beside his waist. Though the blond took a moment to assault the younger man’s neck in more nipping kisses and sucking bruises into the flesh. Then teeth rugged his ear playfully with a low sexy whisper, “I hope you don’t think we’re done here.”

Chris turned his head to look at him and was met with searing kiss before the blond was gone from reach and flipping the brunet over onto his stomach as if he weighed nothing at all. The pillow was placed beneath his hips and it trapped his cock against his body again. Orgasm fading off he made himself comfortable with his pillows to prop up his arms that he was using to support his head.

He hissed as a hand smacked his ass harder than necessary as if to get his attention. Greedy hands kneading the cheeks before he felt something familiar take up position at his entrance. His mouth opened but no sound escaped him. With one thrust he was filled to the brim once more.

The new angle made it all feel oh so much deeper than before and his body was pressed down into the mattress by the full weight of the blond tyrant resting on him. Wesker purred low in his ear, “Good boy.” He breathed in such a husky whisper feeling himself being taken in completely by that warm heat. He wasted no time waiting for approval or confirmation. No, this time he was chasing his own release and knew once he started his lover would undoubtedly stir with desire again.

The blond pushed himself up onto his arms and started rolling his hips. He smiled hearing the gasps from his Chris’s mouth. Each thrust hitting all the right places he couldn’t help being more vocal in his own pleasure. Having developed a new pattern, he’d thrust for a solid minute before pausing with his cock buried as far as it could go. In those lulls in action, he’d run his tongue up his lover’s spine and nips his neck. Other times he’d run his hands from shoulder to hip like it was his vendetta to touch every inch of the stubborn man under him.

“Fuck, Wes…” Chris shuddered under his touch and pushed back into the blond. Between the harsh thrusts and the friction of his cock against the pillow it hadn’t taken long for him to recharge for round two. “Don’t stop…” he breathed shooting him a look over his shoulder.

The blond’s hands pulled the brunet back by the hips until he was on all fours. One hand firmed fixed on his hip while the other braced the opposite shoulder. Chris was at Wesker’s mercy as he was pulled back into each thrust setting the standard for their pace. Everything about this was felt more intense than the first time. The rhythm was more demanding, the grip tighter, and the desire more desperate.

He could tell the tyrant was reaching the end of the line. His thrusts were losing their pattern and becoming more erratic. Of course, he was in no better shape feeing himself so very close bursting again and Chris was positive he wouldn’t make it to a round three. This needed to end soon for them both.

He reached over his shoulder and squeezed the hand holding him. Chris no longer trusted his vocal cords to form actual words as he was pretty sure the only things leaving his mouth were cries of pleasure and a plea for more.

The hand on his shoulder changed position. It moved down his side and under his arm to grip the spot from the front. The other at his hip eased up and coiled around his waist. He was pulled upright so his back was against Wesker’s chest. Again, the angle changed making Chris’s head fall back against his shoulder in whimpering groan. “… Together…” The word was spoken into his neck, message loud and clear.

The younger man threw one arm back over his shoulder opposite the one being held so firmly. He grabbed the back of Wesker’s head tangling his fingers in that hair he was sure was completely messed up by now. The other hand gripped the man’s thigh. The muscle was so tense from having pressure on it this whole time till now.

A hand gripped his weeping erection and started to pump in time with the thrusts. Tension shot through his body as a second orgasm ripped through him spilling on the hand devilishly playing him like an instrument. The hand on his shoulder let go and wrapped around his waist. Wesker let out an animalistic groan the vibrated so deeply Chris could feel it against his back.

With the second orgasm the blond could feel his cock being squeezed so deliciously tight again and this time he could not power through it. He pressed against his lover as much as he could and found his own sweet release. Chris whimpered softly on his shoulder; the sounds didn’t travel far as he soon had a hand turn his face into a tired kiss. It was sloppy but that was how they spent the next few moments all the while both still being milked for all they were worth.

Wesker was the one to move first. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s shoulder and started slowly untangling them. He pulled out earning a moan of loss from not only Chris but himself as well. He moved off the bed and inspected his handiwork. The younger man was still stuck in place with his bare backside facing the light from the window and even from within the darkness he could see a shimmer down between those legs. A proud smirk just traced along his features as he went to a door on the opposite side of the room and disappeared within. The sound of running water could be heard and the next thing Chris knew he was jolted out of his afterglow trance by a warm wash cloth cleaning off the evidence of their escapade.

Afterwards, Wesker had helped his ex-subordinate get up to the top of the bed so he could shove all the soiled pillows and comforter off. He didn’t want to bother with the clean up for right now. Leaving only the sheet they crawled under it together. Chris was on his side facing away feeling more comfortable now his knees weren’t supporting him. The blond was also on his side snuggly pressing himself against the other’s back. An arm slipping easily around the younger man to hold him in place. Even through the aftershocks of their shared release there was a hint of possessive undertone to the hold.

Chris was drifting off quickly feeling lighter than he had in years. He had one arm pinned under his head for support and could feel Wesker matching his position. He passed out feeling fingers loosely entwine with his own and a nose brushing the back of his neck.

\---

Lost to the world they both shaped in more ways than one and, in turn, been shaped by. The two fell under the calm of the night where they slept in peace. Nothing from their past was erased by the events of tonight. Scars will always remain to be uncovered and reopened under the right circumstances.

Yet, that didn’t stop their history saturated in blood and death from turning into something better if given the chance. There was no guarantee and no golden promise, just actions that carried them day to day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes about their deal:**  
>  The watch Chris wears connects him to Wesker, who also has one. They inform each other of their distance apart, and more. Wesker can learn of Chris's vitals and they both can send signals back and forth in the form of vibrations. At the minimum, Chris needs to send a signal to Wesker every so often. If he's on a mission there's a buffer time period. In theory, if Chris fails to check in there is nothing stopping Wesker from returning to his old ways. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Apologies for the errors.  
> Comments would be great if you liked it.


End file.
